Fax, Fax and more FAX!
by PandaJayne
Summary: Well the title basically says it all! A series of one-shots for all the fax lovers out there. Will continue if I get enough people to review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :D This was originally going to be just one chapter but if enough people want me to continue I might make this a series of Fax one-shots. So just review and tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Worth continuing? Also, any critism or writing tips are welcome :)**

* * *

I was just about to start making the icing when a bang could be heard from inside the oven, followed by the loud wailing of the smoke detector.

"Crap." I murmured dropping the spoon and hurrying over to the oven. I pulled open the door and was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Coughing and spluttering, I ran over to the window and pried it open. I grabbed a tea towel and attempted to fan the smoke when Fang burst through the door.

"What the hell did you do?" he yelled running over to the smoke detector and turning it off. I mentally sighed in relief but my relief was short lived when I remembered the situation at hand.

"I don't know. I just put the cupcakes in ten minutes ago and then there was a bang and then-" I was cut of by a fit of uncontrollable coughing. I had to grab onto Fang's shoulder to prevent from falling over. "and then this happened!" I managed to choke out while at the same time gesturing wildly to all the smoke.

Fang was silent for a few seconds and then he burst out laughing. "It's not funny Fang!" I yelled at him. This only made him laugh harder. I smacked him upside the head to shut him up but it didn't work.

I sighed in frustration. "Just help me clean up this mess before my mum gets home." I snapped at him.

* * *

After twenty minutes of airing out the kitchen, an hour of scraping burnt cupcake mixture out of the oven and ten minutes of making the cupcake mixture again (correctly this time) we finally had the cupcakes in the oven.

Fang was beside me using the electric beaters to make the icing. "Thanks for helping me, Fang." I said. I was sitting on the countertop doing nothing because Fang told me I wasn't allowed to use the beaters.

Fang just nodded his head in response. Ah, a man of many words. I looked around for something to entertain myself with when I spotted the bag of flour sitting not too far away from me. I looked at Fang and then back at the flour, an idea forming in my head. I grabbed a hand full of flour and then threw it at Fang turning his shoulders and his hair white.

He stopped what he was doing and put the mixer down. I was starting to regret having thrown the flour when I saw the look on his face. "What was that for?" he snarled at me.

"Uhh... accident?" I said though it sounded more like a question. Fang picked up an egg and started moving towards me. Crap.

"Fang, don't you dare!" I said in a warning tone but he ignored me. He reached up and cracked the egg right over my head. Raw egg dripped down the side of my head.

My mouth was permanantely frozen in an O shape, partly from shock and partly from disgust. Shock because I didn't think Fang would actually do it and disgust because, well, who wouldn't be disgusted if they had egg dripping through their hair.

"Sorry, accident." Fang said with an evil smile plastered on his face. I grabbed a spoon, scooped up some of the icing and flung it at Fang's face. The pink icing hit him right on his cheek. I was aiming for his forehead but his cheek will do.

"Oh, it's on." Fang said whilst trying to wipe the icing off and only succeeding in smudging it even more.

* * *

Within minutes the floor, countertops and walls were splattered with flour, egg, sugar, icing and various other ingredients. Fang had his arm around my waist and no matter how hard I tried to get away he wouldn't budge. He had the packet of flour in his other hand and was sprinkling what was left of it on my head.

When the packet was empty he looked around for something else to use only to find that we had already used up everything. I assumed that was the end of our food fight but Fang had a different idea in mind. He began tickling me.

"S-stop it!" I laughed while trying to squirm out of his hold. He completely ignored me and continued to tickle me.

After a few minutes, Fang finally stopped. I ended up facing him with his arms still wrapped around me. I became suddenly aware of how close we were standing and forced down a blush that I could feel coming on. Fang was looking down at me, his black obsidian eyes studying my face intently.

We were standing so close that I could feel his heart beating through his shirt. "Max?" Fang whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You've got a little bit of icing on your nose." I laughed and he grinned in return.

"Ditto." I said smiling. He leant down, his breath fanning across my face.

"I love you, Max." He said. His hand came up to my face and moved a strand of hair to behind my ear.

I couldn't wait any longer. I leant up on my tiptoes, closing the gap between us. A pleasant tingling sensation spread throughout my body when his lips touched mine.

The kiss was soft and gentle and tasted faintly of sugar and icing. My fingers were entangled in his flour coated hair and his were wrapped tightly around my waist. In that moment I forgot that we were covered head to toe in ingredients or that the kitchen was a mess or that my mum would be home soon. All that I could think about was Fang. If I'd known kissing him felt this good I would have done it much, much sooner.

I had no intention of breaking the kiss but I instinctively jumped away from Fang at the sound of the kitchen door opening.

My mum was stood in the doorway frozen with hand on the door and the other was halfway to placing her bag on the table. "What the-" she began. Her eyes were large and her lips were slightly parted.

I looked around just to see how bad the kitchen actually was. Broken eggshells and grains of sugar littered the floor, an empty bottle of vanilla essence lay discarded near my mum's feet, the walls were splattered with pink icing and flour coated every single surface. Fang and I were covered with, believe it or not, even more mess that the kitchen was.

"Uh, hi mum!" I said giving her a little wave. My mum opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She put her bag strap back on her shoulder and retreated from the room, closing the door after her.

Fang and I simply looked at eachother and burst out laughing. We knew we'd have to clean up the kitchen sooner or later but we just planned on it being later. Fang pulled me into his arms again picking things up where they left off. Make that much later...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm terribly sorry about the lack of fax in this chapter. I have zero ideas of what to write about. To keep this going I'm going to need you guys to send in your idea for one of the chapters in a review or a PM or something. I wasn't even going to write this but I hate it when people post chapters that only contain author's notes so it would be a little hypocritical of me to do the same. So here's the second chapter! (Again, I'm sorry that this doesn't have all that much fax, this is just one of those cute moments before Fang and Max started dating)**

* * *

I walked into the fast food resturant, silently reciting the order in my head. The guy at the counter looked roughly my age, possibly a few years older. He automatically perked up as we walked through the door, probably because we were giving him a break from the relentless boredom that he was no doubt suffering through as there were no other customers in sight.

When we reached the counter I got a better look at him and noticed that he was actually quite good looking. He had light brown hair that looked almost golden under the light and his perfectly tanned skin stood out strikingly against the bright red colour of his shirt.

"Hey, what can I get you?" He asked flashing me a dazzling smile. His eyes raked me up and down and I suddenly felt Fang tense up beside me.

"Umm..." I stalled, trying to recall everyone's orders. "Could I please get five double cheesburger meals, three crispy fillet burgers, four peri peri wraps, six classic quarters, four chocolate sundaes and three sticky date puddings." I said all in one breath. I have to admit, I was pretty proud of myself for remembering all of that.

"Can I get some nuggets as well?" piped up Gazzy.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." I said. The guy loked at me like I was crazy but put in our order anyway.

"Having a party are we?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that, " I laughed while paying for the food. I promised the flock that I'd take them out for a big dinner as a reward for cleaning up their rooms.

The gang had already found their way over to a booth and were goofing around being ridiculously loud even for their standards. Gazzy was doing an eerily accurate imitation of my voice, yelling "If you don't clean up your rooms by this time tomorrow I will not hesitate to snap your arm off!" I scowled at him but I doubt he noticed. I swear I didn't say that to them. Contrary to some people's beliefs, I'm not that mean...

Iggy on the other hand found Gazzy's impersonation hilarious and was laughing so hard he was in danger of falling off of his seat which a few seconds later, was exactly what he did. Iggy slid off the chair, landing painfully onto his backside. His laughter, however, did not cease. In fact I think he started laughing even harder.

"Soo I haven't seen you around before. You new to town?" the guy at the counter asked me in an attempt to make conversation.

"Umm, yeah." I replied, turning back around to face him. We weren't actually planning on coming to this town, it just happened to be the town that we were flying over at the time.

He flashed me another breathtaking smile and slightly shook his head to the side, flicking his hair as he did so. "The name's Jason." he said smoothly.

"Max." was all that I said in reply. I was never one for socializing. I glanced back at the booth and saw Fang glaring at Jason and Angel looking sadly at Fang. I didn't have time to wonder what was going on as I was once again interrupted by Jason.

"Sweet name." Jason commented. He opened his mouth to say more when a voice could be heard from the kitchen behind him.

"JASON! STOP FLIRTING WITH THE CUSTOMERS AND GET BACK TO WORK!" the voice shrieked. Jason simply smirked, not in the least bit embarrassed. I, however, was mortified. I could feel the dreaded blush start to creep up my neck and tried with all of my might to supress it but failing.

Jason chuckled at my reaction and turned around to start packing our order. Less than a minute later he placed four paper bags packed to bursting point onto the counter.

"Need help carrying everything?" he asked already starting to make his way out from behind the counter.

"No, no I've got it." I replied hastily grabbing two bags in each hand. The bags weighed practically nothing so I had no problem carrying them by myself.

"You sure?" he asked skeptically, probably assuming that I was too weak to carry four bags of food.

"Yes." I snapped at him then instantly regretted it. He was only trying to be polite. "Thanks." I said sweetly hopefully making up for me snapping at him. I gave him a quick smile before making my way swiftly over to our booth. Fang was still glaring at Jason but instantly averted his gaze to the bags of food when he noticed I was looking at him.

When I placed the food on the table four pairs of greedy hands shot out of nowhere and frantically rummaged through the bags looking for their food. "Get back you vultures!" I said sternly batting away their hands. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel reluctantly retracted their hands and miserably sat back in their seats. Smart kids...

After I finished handing everyone their food I slid in beside Fang and starting eating when I was interrupted by Gazzy. "Wait, where's my nuggets?" Gazzy asked furiously searching through the empty bags.

Now that he mentioned it, I didn't recall ever seeing the packet of nuggets that we ordered. I sighed, placing my delicious, mouthwatering cheeseburger down and stood up. "I'll go get it."

I walked back over to Jason, already missing my burger. "Excuse me, you forgot to pack our nuggets." I said trying not to sound too rude.

"Oh? Sorry about that." Jason said not in the least bit surprised. Something in his expression led me to believe that it wasn't a mistake.

"Here you go." He said handing me the small box of nuggets, winking at me as he did so. Another awful blush coloured my cheeks as I quickly nodded in thanks and hurried back over to our table.

"Gimme!" Gazzy said impatiently whilst holding out his hands expectantly. I threw him the box of nuggets -which he caught with ease- and was startled when a white piece of material fluttered to the floor. I bent down to pick it up and realised that the object was a napkin and written across it in pen was a series of numbers followed by the words 'Give me a call -Jason'.

I whirled back around and saw Jason smirking at me and holding his hand to his face in the classic 'call me' sign. I couldn't help but allow a small smile creep onto me face as I sat back down at the booth.

"What's that?" Fang demanded suddenly. Before waiting for my answer he snatched the napkin out of my hand, scowled at it, then roughly tossed it back to me.

Now it was my turn to smirk. "Aww is Fangles jealous?" I teased, playfully nudging him with my shoulder.

"No." he said firmly. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed even though I was only joking. My smirk left my face only to be replaced by a slight frown.

Shrugging it off, I picked up my burger and was just about to take a bite when Fang said something that stopped me. "Jealous doesn't even begin to cover it."

* * *

**Sorry if that sucked, I really need your ideas to keep this going. Yeah, I know there really isn't much fax in this one, please don't get mad at me! :)**


End file.
